


When All Work is Done

by suspiciousteapot



Series: Imagine Claire and Jamie ficlets [10]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: (brief Murtagh...very brief), F/M, This is pretty much just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspiciousteapot/pseuds/suspiciousteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine some cute/sexy times at Castle Leoch after they marry! That would be so adorable, thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	When All Work is Done

**Author's Note:**

> Response to a prompt sent to imagineclaireandjamie on tumblr  
> As always, comments, etc. are greatly appreciated :)

At last Jamie managed to free himself from Alec’s constant stream of orders. Before, he would not have minded. He would have relished the work, as it took his mind off his own troubles. 

Yet things had changed. He had a wife now, and much as he enjoyed working with the horses, he was eager to leave by sundown. 

\--

Claire finished stitching the kitchen maid’s cut. It had taken some time for the young woman to agree to let her wash it with alcohol (God knew the last time those knives had been properly washed. She would have to have a word with Mrs. Fitz), but at last they’d gotten through it. The young lady had proved every bit as brave as the men who were brought her way - if not more - and she had ended up being much happier to talk with Claire than the silent, suspicious men who opened up only if they’d been to see her more than once. 

Yet much as she loved getting to know the inhabitants of Castle Leoch, she had been restless all day. She’d given up on ignoring how much she craved and enjoyed Jamie’s touch, and increasingly the memories of his face blooming in excitement at her suggestions or actions, of the sensations he elicited in her had become a great source of distraction since they’d made up not two weeks ago. Sending the woman off with a smile and request to come back the following day so Claire could change the bandage, she quickly set about tidying her surgery for the night.

\-- 

“Ach! I’m starving!” Jamie commented, as he sat down beside Claire and Murtagh for dinner.

“I’m looking forward to desert, myself,” Claire said coquettishly, causing Murtagh to blush from beard to brow as he caught her meaning.

“Weel I’d say we’re thinking along the same lines then, Sassenach.” Jamie shot back with a wolfish grin as he gathered a sizeable portion of food to bring back with them. 

“Good night!” Claire called back to Murtagh, snagging a flagon of whiskey as she and Jamie hurried out of the hall.

* * *

 

Their lips met before the door closed, parting only so they could store their snack in the drawer for later, and divest each other of their clothes. 

Quicker than he imagined possible (though slower than certain parts of him would have liked), Claire was before him in naught but her shift, leading him back to their bed.

Logical thought fled his mind as the soft light of the moon caught the outlines of her body through the thin fabric. He knew not why, but seeing her like this - more so than in any other garment - elicited a fierce rush of joy mingled with need.

She wound her arms around his neck, tracing her tongue over his lips and opening his mouth to hers as she drew him down.

Barely stopping for air, he gently traced his lips down the length of her neck, lingering at the gentle hollow at its base.   

Soft as the night itself, he followed the beautiful curves of her collarbones - clavicles ( _ah Dhia he liked it when she told him the proper terms for her anatomy_ ).

Delicately he closed his teeth around her nipple, eliciting a lovely gasp from her. He huffed out a soft laugh (earning him yet another gasp) and flicked his tongue out, pressing down against her as her body strained towards him in response. Lazily she ran her hands through his hair, pressing him closer as her hips shifted him into place.

He kissed his way back up as he drew the shift over her, Claire arching up from the bed to aid him in his task, grinding up into him and hastening his motions.

Eagerly, threw the shift away and bent to tend to her other breast. He forced himself to take his time, laving his tongue over the hard peak and suckling her until her breath came fast and short. 

Lightly he traced his fingers down along the valley that ran down from her _sternum,_ and then further still to the curly, wild hill, on the other side of which lay home.

He hummed happily against the taut skin of her belly at the keening noise she made as he found her, hot and already deliciously wet.  

\--

Suspended in the stillness of evening and wrapped in the warmth of growing pleasure Claire felt paradoxically as though she was both floating and sinking through the mattress. Her arms felt weightless and heavy as she traced her hands down along her husband's hot, firm bottom, cupping it and pulling him up towards her. He understood what she wanted well enough, but she could tell from the quiver of his thighs and the insistent, infuriatingly delicate motions of his fingers that he did not intend for this to be over so quickly. But this could not go on. Delicately she nipped the lobe of his ear.

"Take me. Now."

She shivered in anticipation as he withdrew his hand and slowly lowered himself to press against her. She could feel his pulse beating against hers, and savoured the delicious sensation of synchronicity before pressing him down harder. Slowly she moved herself along him until she reached the hot, heavy mass of his testicles and he let out the long, shaky breath that meant he couldn't bear any more of this teasing.

\--

He whimpered. Already he could feel himself submitting to the hot tendrils of desire pooling low within him, coursing towards her as she rolled him against her. The light touch of her fingers against his nipples nearly undid him, and he groaned as he pressed his face into the rolling cloud of her hair, spread out over the pillows like a water over rocks.

\--

She spread her hands over the well-sprung barrel of his ribcage, tracing along the shapes of the tight muscles of his back. Their names traced themselves in hard, sensuous lines under her fingers, and she took her time to acquaint herself with each one. He raised his head at last, and she looked beyond the muscle and bone, far beyond the depths of his eyes, into the man wed to the flesh.

\--

As she opened herself to him, he could no longer forestall that final joining. Her dark, golden eyes called to him, and he allowed himself to answer them, coming to her hard, forcing a gasp from her lips, then catching it with his own. For a moment she seemed to melt around him, eyes closing, her mouth soft against his, letting him to do her as he would. Then she surged up against him, taking a firm hold of his hips and pressing him deeper. He felt a growl rise in her throat and his tongue loosed it from her.

\--

He was speaking to her now, harsh, beautiful Gaelic pressed to her lips, her neck, her hair. She stretched her legs along his, drawing him out as she pressed him closer. The fiery curls of his chest tickled a laugh from her lips as he joined their upper bodies as well. A fierce joy welled up inside her as his laugh met hers and she hugged him closer, head spinning as he trailed light kisses across her face.

\--

She drew her leg up around his hip, and he moaned as he sank deeper into her.

His head felt as though it would explode, and he lowered it to rest his mouth on her shoulder, kissing and sucking at the sensitive place at the base of her neck, the point of her collarbone, the elegant marble line of her jaw.

\--

She twined her fingers tightly into the downy hair at the nape of his neck, delighting in feeling of his warm breath panting against her skin. His hands cupped her arse as he ground himself against her before he increasing his pace.

\--

She sucked the placed where his pulse pounded loud against the fine, flushed skin of his neck as he rushed back into her, inexorable as the tide against the rocks.

\--

She breathed fired into his lungs, and traced it along his skin. Held it tight to him as she cupped him against her.

\--

Once, again, his heart loud in her ears, and she lost all feeling of the room around them.

\--

Home once more, and he felt the breath leave her lips as his name, or his leave his lips as hers.

\--

With each pulse they drew each other deeper, at last to pour himself into her, and to shudder and shatter around him; to lose the boundaries of their bodies and come to rest, warm and safe in the embrace of each other's soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
